Pastel Adventures
by PastelAdventurer
Summary: With starvation as a motivation, she trotted over to the entrance of the tasty-looking structure. Just as she was about to push the swinging door open, she was distracted with the fact that she had needed more money. And with that occupying her mind – BAM!


**This is the only fanfiction with my own made up characters. I'm just waiting for ideas on fanfictions to write, so I'm available anytime, just PM me. If you don't like it, that's fine. I will continue the story with the characters as humans and modify it to where it's workable. I only uploaded the first chapter right now to see how it'll go. If I can't continue my story due to certain circumstances but you are still interested in the human version, then you can email me at pasteladventurer . I won't give up on this story even if it never gets published or read all the way, because I have planned so far into this story and writing, for me, is the best entertainment because you know exactly what you want to be entertained with as you write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: That part up there was important. Just thought I'd let you know just in case you skipped it. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP or any of its characters.**

As the day started in Ponyville, ponies swung open their shutters to let the cool morning breeze fill their homes and sunshine warm the rooms. The aroma of fresh-cut fruit, sweet pancakes, and for some, bitter coffee, wafted from the warm-looking cottages. Meanwhile, right next to the fountain of the market square, sat a quiet and lonely-looking caravan.

"Ugh… The sunshine's seeping in again," complained a once-peaceful-sleeping pony. The pony in the caravan desperately tried to block the sun out by covering up with the blanket even more. Soon enough though, a tiny, orange, parasprite dug under the blanket and into the pony's face.

"Ahh!" A boisterous squeal came from the caravan, the other ponies unknown to what had happened. The pony inside had sprung up in utter shock, tossing the blanket aside. Doing so, she revealed her short, shaggy, and tasseled mane that was striped with Pastel green and purple. Her coat was a complimenting, ever-so-soft, light and bright yellow. In contrast, her eyes were a bold and deep blue and were slightly drooping. All the while her flank bore a green heart with a pair of leaves dangling from the inside point.

"What are you doing, Meichi?!" The mare stomped her front hoof as she raised her voice at the creature.

"Don't cause so much trouble in the morning. And would it be so hard as to let me sleep a little longer? You know it was a rough night getting here… Except for some little twerp who got to rest in the wagon while _somepony _had to pull it all by herself." The orange little fuzz ball with wings looked down in shame.

"Don't make that face! It's too cute…" The pony that was in authority started to lose her grip and it was obviously showing as her irritated face faded…

"Awe! Come 'ere, you!" Her face broke out into a wide, childish smile as she nuzzled her parasprite. This creature wasn't one of those prototypes known in myths as monsters that eat everything. Meichi was specially trained by her owner, Pastel Adventurer, though she's just usually called Pastel.

With others thinking of Meichi as one of the well-known beasts, Pastel usually has him disguise himself as an orange, with him being round and orange and all. By that, they get from place to place without any hassle.

After the two best friends shared their moment of what would be considered awkward to other ponies, Pastel started to clean up the interior of the caravan, considering this was her home. She started with the blanket and pillow, which she considered her luxurious bed, and made her way around picking up knocked-over clutter. Following that, she dusted and polished what little there was while Meichi prepared breakfast.

With chores taken care of and food devoured, Meichi helped Pastel load up her saddlebags. They planned the day for exploring and shopping in Ponyville. For the rest of the week, they would do any work they could find, to earn more bits. But for today, they needed to relax.

Pastel slowly descended from the stairs that were attached to the entrance of the caravan. The blazing heat soaked into her fur and the sun blinded her eyes temporarily. Meichi was safely hiding in her saddlebag, so they were all set to go.

Ponies were chatting among themselves about weather, drama, or the hoofball game coming up. Others were either buying and selling in the market, or, for the little foals, playing with one another. Seeing that, Pastel's face grew soft and calm, looking slightly low in spirit. She dazed off into the perfect scene, only to awake to a little orange Pegasus with a purple mane bump into her on a scooter.

"Oh, sorry Miss!" Shouted the pony as she batted her wings furiously for accelerating speed. Pastel didn't mind though, she understood the reasoning for why she didn't stay to apologize completely. There's just this thing that'll always keep you going, not letting you leave the path you're on. Whether it be your determination, or a choice you don't get to have. Either way, it ends up the same.

After the little situation sunk in, Pastel visited from stand to stand, digging for bargains and introducing her rare items she's found along journeys. After selling almost everything she had, she spent all her riches she had with her on a special order… She was finally done when night came. Soon enough and right on cue, her stomach started to rumble. As if it were a signal, she spoke softly into her saddlebag.

"What d'ya say Meichi? Wanna get some lunch?" The bag rattled slightly as it was clinging to her back. So Pastel took that as a yes and spotted a restaurant called Sugar Cube Corner. 'Whoa. That _must _have a good menu, considering the building itself looks delicious.' She thought to herself.

With starvation as a motivation, she trotted over to the entrance of the tasty-looking structure. Just as she was about to push the swinging door open, she was distracted with the fact that she had needed more money. And with that occupying her mind –

BAM!

She was met with a smack flat on her face by that very door. She recoiled backwards and into another pony. Instantly, she turned around and started pouring apologies out of her muzzle in a panic.

"Sorry! Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear! I just – sorry!... That was a really hard hit wasn't it? I'm sorry…" Pastel lowered her head slightly in shame. The very pink pony with a cutie mark of balloons that had slammed the door into her face seemed to think that everything was fixed since apologies were being said, so she hopped past the situation and continued on her own path.

Pastel took a deep breath to calm down; as she looked at the one she knocked over. It was a stallion, and not even a pony. He was a Pegasus with a near-midnight-blue mane that was shorter than her own, and brushed up along his neck and over his head, making a slight fringe. His coat itself was a deep and dark purple that yet remained lighter than his mane. After that main point, his coat blended into a pink on his legs. Of all these, his eyes were a soft violet. Besides that, the most interesting thing about him was his cutie mark… It was a spade that was darker at the top but faded lighter towards the bottom.

After taking in the stallion's features, Pastel noticed that he was grimacing in pain. Not knowing where he was hurting at, she lowered herself to the ground carefully to see if he was okay. Before she got the chance to speak, she noticed that he wasn't going to move his back in the slightest… Which meant that he had injured a wing.

"Hey fellow, listen to me, okay? Keep your back stiff as much as you can to reduce pain. I'm going to help you sit up." Pastel said carefully. He didn't respond. He just laid there squeezing his eyes shut and already looking stiff.

So gently, she slid her right hoof behind his neck, and the other just below the wings, but making sure it didn't touch them. Softly and smoothly, she lifted him up and held him in position with her left hoof as she moved behind him to see the injury. With her right foreleg free, she nudged her saddlebag. Out came Meichi with a first aid kit.

Pastel started tending to the stallion with the silkiest touch she could manage. The parasprite was about to return to the sack when he noticed something in her eyes. There, mixed with her bold and deep blue, was a lifeless grey that reflected the same pain that the Pegasus was feeling. Meichi thought that this was all too familiar. She would always get this way when she was around pain. _Always knowing what they feel_.

After a short while, the pony finished her work and signaled Meichi to return to the saddlebag with the first aid kit. She stood up on her hooves and walked to the front of the stallion, just to find that he was sleeping.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" She stomped her front hoof like she'd usually do when she's frustrated, and heaved a deep sigh. 'What should I do?' She thought for a moment, but she was too stumped for anything good. So she decided to take him inside to let him rest.

As she gripped the back of his neck slightly with her teeth, he woke up with a jerk. Pastel flung back, startled.

"Ow! Back off there, you don't have to bite me to wake me up…" The stallion said grimly and irritated. He attempted to flap his wings but grimaced yet again into the pain.

"Whoa there. For one, I was trying to bring you inside to get you out of the way of others. And two, I helped you so please be a little politer.

"Helped me?! All you did was smash into me and bite my neck for no reason! Why are you still here, anyway?! You knock me out and then decide to stay to wake me in an entertaining way?!" He smirked at his remark and stood slowly onto his hooves.

"Listen here, you hot-headed jerk!" Started Pastel as she stretched onto her tippy hooves to lean over him. "I was only taking care of your injuries while you were asleep and I didn't mean to bump into you! And on top of that, you weren't even knocked out by the hit! I know for sure because you were grimacing while lying on the ground!" She stood down on her hooves now, taking in ragged breaths from yelling. In a calmer voice, she said, "I think you fell asleep while I was tending to your wings…"

"My wings? What happened to my wings?" He said, totally caught off-guard and worried.

"I don't know. I think you just sprained them, but you should probably get them checked out." She said as she started to walk away back to her caravan, remembering that she needed to get more money to even eat.

"Hay, hay, hay! Hold up there. You owe me a meal now for running into me like that." He said with a sly grin upon his face. Pastel rolled her eyes as she faced him.

"If so, at least let me know who I'm now owing a debt to, and let me go back to my caravan to get more bits." She annoyingly turned back around, heading to her home as the stallion followed her. It was a little awkwardly silent. Until he finally spoke.

"Dusk Sky."

"Huh?" Pastel questioned, shifting her gaze towards the Pegasus who was walking beside her.

"My name. Yours?" He said still looking forward and with a dead tone, as if with no interest in the answer anyway. That popped a vein of hers out of irritation…

"Pastel Adventurer." She said stiffly between clenched teeth, trying to keep calm.

"Adventurer, aye?" A slight smirk grew onto his face as he looked in her direction. "So, what? Do you go on adventures or something?"

"Yes." Pastel replied bluntly. "I travel a lot. Going from place to place, looking for adventure within each town, city, or village. I have yet to explore the rest of the world, but that's okay, because I have a whole life to fulfill that goal." She ended with her face showing a warm smile and soft eyes as she stared at the ground thinking to herself.

"Oh really… Then why is your cutie mark different than what I imagined? Wouldn't it be something like a caravan or globe?" Dusk asked purely confused.

"Well… My cutie mark doesn't exactly relate to my cutie mark directly… But I don't really want to talk about that." She spoke with a slightly sheepish tone, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Lame," he said with a twinge of disappointment. She stared him down as she was about to go off on him again but was cut off. "Hay, is that you're caravan?" She looked forward again to see that her caravan had been raided and smashed. Her home. Pastel and Meichi's.

"Wh-What?" She said in a quiet voice just before she galloped to the pile of rubble. She was followed by Dusk leisurely walking to the scene. Picking a bad time for teasing, he asked her a question.

"So does this mean you won't treat me?" He said, faking a frown. Surprisingly, this time Pastel didn't answer. She just stood there, staring at her used-to-be temporary home. After a moment of taking it all in, she finally turned to Dusk.

"Do you know where I can stay?" Pastel asked with a heavy sigh, though looking as if she was spacing off towards the ground.

"There's the Inn at the edge of the market square. But I doubt you could stay there now because you have no money…" She looked up at him this time, making him pay a little more attention.

"Could you help me out? Please?" Dusk looked disgusted as he tried not to gag at the question. After that, he squeezed the next words out.

"Why would I do that? What's in it for me?" He looked off, displeased.

"The feeling of helping out another being in need," she said. Dusk's breath hitched as he froze for the slight second, surprised at what she said. He didn't know how to reply as thoughts overwhelmed him.

"Never mind that, if you really want something, I saved this rare item today while I was shopping at the market. It's worth quite a bit; it might become useful in favors of money. I also have an order in for another extremely rare treasure that's worth all of Equestria. I have to pick it up tomorrow morning at nine. I can't offer that though, because I think I can buy a new caravan with it. But it won't be completely built until the time I have to leave Ponyville."

"Fine." He said with an angered 'humph'. "I'll pay for your night's stay tonight. But just tonight. After that you'll have to find a new place to stay until your caravan is built. And to be fair, I'll let you pay me in the morning; you don't have to pay me now. I don't know why but others don't really trust me…" Said Dusk, honestly confused. 'I wonder why…' Pastel sighed.

"Okay. Then show me where this Inn is, and I'll pay you in the morning."


End file.
